Never Leaving, Always Staying
by Dianna003
Summary: '..It's over' Phil yelled. 'We're getting married' Aj said. 'We're both alive' I said, walking away. 'That's a f-ing mistake..' Dean looks at Phil. There is a big mistake between Maria and Punk but will they make it through if two people will not get along? PunkXMaria One-shot


**So it came up in a dream and I was hearing Maria's music from 'Sevin Sins'**

* * *

"I need to go Dean please!" I begged to my brother and his friends, as they held me down. from going to my boyfriend, CM Punk who was getting beat up by his ex-manager and his client. "No your going to get hurt." Dean responded. "But look there cuffing him! Do something about it!" I yelled horrified. "Please!" I cried, as he cradled me in his lap.

"I say we do it, Heyman and Axel are going to far." Seth said. "Yea, we should go." Roman agreed. Just as I heard a sick sound of something hitting another object from the TV. I didn't want to know what it was.

"You're not going anywhere." I heard a voice say from the door. I looked up and saw Vince McMahon and his son-in-law Hunter or Triple H. "What why not?" I asked. "We want The Shield to be in perfect condition for our match tonight." Hunter responded. I looked on-screen, where Heyman was beating Punk with a stick. I got up quickly and pushed through the two men who made no move to stop me. I ran to the ring.

"Punk!" I yelled. By this time the referees had gotten Heyman and Axel away from Punk. "Punk!" I yelled again, I looked at my boyfriend he look in pain, leaning against the commentary table.

"Ma.. Ria." he tried to say. "I'm here. Oh god!" I whispered as I glanced at his back. It was a bit bloody. "Your back." I said. He got up paying no attention to the medic or me. Dr. Samson, tried to help but Punk brushed him off. "Punk let them help." I said. "No, I'm fine." he insisted, "Punk your back your bleeding." I said.

"Just a bit of blood." he said. "You havent seen it!" I countered. He was walking up the ramp, and I ran ahead. He went left, I did too. He went right, I did also. He sighed, clutched his head, held me and put me behind him. "Punk!" I yelled as he went to the back. "Leave me alone." He said. Which didn't surprise me, he always pushed me away, since the start of his fight with Heyman, nothing was the same.

"I can't and I won't." I said. "Well try!" He snapped.

* * *

"Phil, I'm going drinking with the guys." I said to the phone. I ended voice mail. I sighed, I got use to the fact that when something like what happened on RAW happened Punk or Phil would pay less attention to what I did. "You ready princess?" Roman asked from behind me. "Yea." I answered, as we walked into the bar.

I woke up to bright light, and an arm around me. "Huh?" I said. As I realized it wasn't Phil's arm. I looked at the face of the man. I was shocked. "Oh fuck.." I said. It was Roman. "Huh.. what?" He said, waking up. He saw me he looked panicked. "Shit!" I said. "What happened? Did we?" I rushed. I realized I was in bra, and underwear, and him in his boxers, even so I had to be sure.

"I don't know.. I don't remember." He said. I got up, hearing the door slam open. "Phil!" I yelled. "Oh shit! Dean!" Roman yelled. At the door was Dean and Phil along with Seth.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, clearly displeased by the scene. "Maria?" Phil asked. I looked away. "Dean! It's not what you think it is!" Roman said. "Then what is it?" Phil asked. I looked at Phil, "We don't know, but I swear I would never.." I started. "Never what? Cheat on me? Is that it?" He asked. I had no words. "Just as I thought. You know what Maria? It's over." Phil said, as he walked away.

"Dean.. Please believe us when we say nothing happened." I said, still shocked at Punk. "I Belive them Dean so should you." Seth spoke up. "What man? Are you turning on me too?" Dean said. "No i'm not, look: Maria loves Phil to death, yes she flirts with Roman and Roman does too with her but, Roman also respects their relationship. Even if they were drunk I doubt they would do something like this." Seth said. I knew Seth not to be the 'Romeo' type but that was just.. wow.

Dean just said,"I knew it was too bad to be true. But if I ever know that you so even touched my sister in that way I will kill you, lite your body and through it in the ocean." Getting closer and closer to Roman.

"I swear man, I would never do anything to hurt her." Ro said. "Better not." I didn't know but right I was starting to cry. "I want Punk back!" I said hugging Dean. "Look baby girl, stay here we'll go get him and hopefully he can accept Ro's apology." They got out. "Hopefully.." I whisper.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

I jump as I hear footsteps. "Where's punk?" I whisper, not seeing punk. The guys away from my worried glare. I notice Dean who had his hand over his face. I saw his face with a bruise on this cheek. "Dean." I say. "What happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing, i tripped and hit myself on a bench." He made up. "Your lying that's would be my excuse, who hit you?" I interrogated. "Fuck this shit Baby girl. It's just that I had an encounter with punk." He said.

My eyes grew wide. I looked at the guys, "Explain?" "Even if this hurts you?" Seth says. Ro just looks away. "Even if it does." I say. "Dean and Punk had an encounter because, we saw him... uhh... with... making-out-with-AJ." He rushed. I was shocked. I looked at Dean, "I'm sorry." He says. "No need to be." I say. I go pass the guys.

"Ria!" The guys rush. I got to the elevator, and made it to the lobby. I saw punk and Aj, making out. I looked at them. "Ria.." I hear the guys say. "Maybe we should head to the next city right now." I say, muffling a cry.

"He'll pay Baby girl." Dean whispers.

* * *

_Two weeks later... At SummerSlam..._

"Ugh." I grunted as I tapped out of AJ's submission. The crowd booed. Lillian announced Aj as the winner.

"What happened out there?" Dean asked. "I don't.. know." I said. I was dead set on beating life out of AJ, my ex-boyfriends now girlfriend, but in the middle of the match something weird happened that caused me to lose.

"Umm lets head to catering." Where most of the Superstars and Divas where at. While we were there Punk and Aj walked in the room was silent. Most people didn't take well to what Phil stupidly did without hearing me out or even taking the step he did to take in where he was now. "I would like to announce that Phil just proposed to me! We're getting married!" Aj said. I realized the glass vile of tequila rose, shattered in my hand. Gasps were heard I just ignored them. "And the sad thing is we're both alive." I say. Walking away.

I just got in the quickly. The guys yelling after me. "Leave. Me. Alone!" I yell. I run the car out, of the parking lot. Breaking speed limit. I could not see anything through my tearful eyes. And suddenly there was a pain to the right of me. I heard screaming, and I saw a bright light then darkness.

I saw nothing, but I heard, beeping of a machine or what I made out because the sound was fuzzy. Then I heard,"Maria, I know... I don't deserve to be ... but I'm sorry... about not listening... and that ring... it was for you... I forgot about it... when it happened... you don't need to forgive.. but just know... I love you." I

Their were footsteps, then another voice said,"Get out, you hurt her more than once and now you almost killed her, your lucky, you're not dead." I try to open my eyes and I see four big men in he same room three of them staring at another. I groaned at the pain starting in my head, just then a guy looked at me,"Maria your awake! How you feeling?" He asks. "What happened? Why are you asking me? Who are you people?" I ask.

I felt pain in my head, I yelled, the pain was burning

* * *

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Dean yelled.

The guys just stayed silent, so did Phil who was in the background. "Doctor why does she not remember us, and what happened is she okay?" Dean asks.

"She suffered memory loss from brain damage, im sorry but so far the tests say that she wont be getting her memory back soon. As for her head situation, her head injury caused fluid to build up inside the skull the pressure inside caused, excessive intracranial pressure, right now she's in surgery to stop it."

The doctor looked as if he was going to stop but he looked to Phil and to Dean. "I am obligated to give all information to the family of the patient, I postponed this information because I knew this was not a good time but I have to say it, but first."

He looked at Dean,"Has Maria recently been in a relationship or is currently in one?" He asks.

Dean looked at Phil then to the Doctor,"Yea, that guy. He's my sister's ex-Boyfriend, been that way for two weeks and its not going to stop there."

"I'm afraid it will, because your sister Maria is pregnant." He breaks the news.

"No. That's a fucking mistake.." Dean looks at Phil.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking jackass, you fucking ruined her, shes never going be happy again knowing she might have a kid with no fucking father! She will see that her kid will grow up not having a father! Or just flat on the table they are going to die and its going to be all on you!" Dean yells as he storms somewhere out.

Roman looks at Phil,"I hope you happy, with your revenge." He exit.

"You really love her?" Seth asks, approaching Phil who took all he got with no complain or action.

He nods.

"Do want her to live along with that child inside her?"

He nods.

"Do you want to fix this?"

He nods.

"We'll then stop listening to me and go." Seth points to the direction in which the guys went. Which Phil follows.

"Doctor I want Maria out of that room and into another, don't tell Dean or the others." Seth smirks, he has always been the patient one.

* * *

"Guys, Maria is out from surgery, shes asking for all of us." Seth announces as a few security guys, get Dean and Punk who were about to start brawling.

They go to the room with the dim lights. They turn on then, the guys see only a frame of decoration of a hospital room with no bed.

"What the?" Dean says. "Rollins?! What the hell!" He knew it was him who came up with this.

"Ambrose, we're not getting out untill you and Brooks settle this now, you two have two things in the line right now that will help both of you to experience happiness and a chance for more. And since you two dipshits aren't getting along with another, I have not choice but to lock all four of us in her untill you two settle it. Because if you don't there are five things which I know both of you will hate this as much or more as Reigns and I do-" Dean interrupted.

"What? Reigns you knew-" Now Seth intrupted,"Shut up Ambrose!"

"What i was saying, was three possible things may happen: One, They both survive, and you both drive Maria away with the kid, because she lets Brooks see the kid and your hating. Or Maria dies and the child lives and the kid ends up in fucked up childhood, Only Maria lives and hates Brooks and will never be happy. And if y-" interruption by Roman.

"So what Rollins is saying is if you both don't make peace, Maria and that kid's life is going to be fucked up in hell!" He finished.

Ambrose and Brooks look at one another and Phil says, "Look I never ment anything with Lee! She kissed me when I told her what happened, and believe me I never proposed to her! She just said to come with her! And I am and was going to tell her to leave, because I love your sister!"

Dean looks at him,"I am not forging you, but I will allow you to be with her! And if you hurt her in any way! I will murder you! Got it?"

"Yes, I do, and I promise you I will not hurt her!" Phil swears.

Seth smirks, and fist bumps with Roman. "Now if we get to this subject, Maria, surviving, memory and kid." Seth says, remembering this sad information.

"Doctor! How is my sister Maria Louise Ambrose?" Dean asks.

"She came out successfully of surgery, and she is asking for those 'big buff men'." He used, air quotes.

The men walked to her room, Maria was rubbing her small belly and looked up,"I was told I have a brother, which of you is it?"

Dean stepped forward,"I am i'm Dean, your only older brother." She looked at him and pulled him to a hug. "I'm liking you allready!"She says.

"So who's the father? Who are you? What happened? Tell me more!" She rambled warming up already.

They explained and answered all the questions. "Can I talk to Phil alone?" She asks.

The guys obeyed, and then Maria and Punk were alone. "Ummm Phil? Do you love me? Because for some reason... my heart hurts, and I know it has something to do with you." She says.

"Maria I love you." He said, and she said,"Promise you wont leave me and this child." She says.

"All I want is to make this better, and that means never leaving always staying."

* * *

**So there is the One shot I have another, one on the way that was requested so yea.. and I will do a four in one chap for Love full of lies!**


End file.
